The Girl From the Sky
by Leche Flandre
Summary: Two vastly different paths cross, bringing together two equally different people. Crossover between the Shelter music video, and the movie Moana.
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing changes. I've realized the truth behind my being here, and reawakened the memories I left suppressed in my mind. Yet, still, here I am. Living in this world that belongs only to me. This world that I can shape and create to my own desires._

*The sounds of alarms are suddenly accompanied by the rumble of fire.*

 _Yet, I am not alone. Even though I am the only one left. The memories of you still live on within me, comforting me when I feel sad._

*The fire's rumble gives way to the rush of wind, but the alarms still remain, blaring ever louder and louder.*

 _Yes. I am not alone._

*Suddenly, a crash, some screech of metal being ripped apart, and then the bubbly rush of water.*

 **The Falling Star**

 _Shortly after the events of "Moana"_

A fleet of outrigger canoes of varying sizes cut gracefully through the water. The swells were quite low, so sailing was smooth. At the rudder of the biggest canoe, a young woman holds her hand up to the sky, measuring the stars; the stars seemed to reveal that they were going the right way. Confident, the girl smiled, and grasped the rudder with both hands. A man walked up beside her, and put his arm around her. "You know, this suits you, Moana," he said, "To be honest, much more than staying on the island."

Moana smiled, and gave her dad a small hug. The former-Chief Tui took a deep breath, and smiled, too; after his daughter had returned from restoring Te Fiti's heart, and therefore saving the world from Te Kā's curse, she had taken his place as the leader of their people. "I can't remember how much I've missed this," he said.

"I love it out here," said Moana. Father and daughter looked out to the clear starlit sky, and together, they led the canoes onwards.

Suddenly, one of the stars seemed to fall out of the sky, as a streak of light flew out overhead. As it grew in size over them, Moana and Tui could see that the falling star was shedding pieces of itself, which were also streaking down from above. By now, the strange falling star had gotten everyone else's attention, and everyone on every boat had their eyes trained up on it as it continued its journey earthward.

Eventually, the falling star disappeared from behind the horizon. And no further evidence of its passing could be seen.

"That…was strange," said Moana.

"Yes. I have never seen anything like it before," said Tui.

"And I doubt Gramma has, either," said Moana.

"So, what do we do, Chief?" said Sina, Moana's mother; she took special emphasis when she said "Chief".

"We should sail over and see what it is," said Moana, "Maybe it could be a gift from the gods."

Tui had his reservations, but he said, "Well, it might be worth a look."

"Okay. Let's head over," said Moana. Measuring the stars once more, she steered the big canoe over in the direction of where the falling star was last seen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Something is wrong. I can't seem to find my tablet anywhere. And…I am not in my bed…_

 _Is this…am I…in a dream…?_

 **Meeting a Goddess**

 _Sometime the next morning_

Rin slowly opened her eyes, and squinted. It had been years, nay, over a decade, since she had opened her eyes to the world, and she could feel it. Every bone in her body ached, though she had no idea why. She found herself staring up at the bright blue sky, and a blinding light. Winged shapes danced across it, making it flicker, and causing Rin's eyes to hurt. She looked away, rubbing her eyes.

 _Those are…birds. Yes, birds,_ she thought to herself. _I remember them from a long time ago…_

Turning her head to follow them, she brushed her arm against the ground she laid on. _This grass is nice,_ she thought to herself. She held her hands up to her face, turning them around and playing with her fingers. As she did, she caught a glimpse of a great expanse of a blue darker than the sky. _The…ocean. Yes, I remember that from watching TV, and learning about it in school._

Shifting her gaze over, she saw where the ocean met some land. There, the white line of sand met with trees and plants and flowers, leading up to some mountains. Lots and lots of green covered the mountains. It was really a sight to behold.

Rin gasped, "Uwa~! Kirei~…" Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, like she was being watched, or something. Looking down on her own body, she realized that she was naked, and cut up pretty badly. Letting out an embarrassed squeal, she covered herself with her hands, and turned around. Suddenly, she felt a shadow looming over her; when she looked up, she saw the quizzical plant-covered face of a giantess.

Rin let out a scream. _**"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ She fell on her bottom, and backpedaled away from the giant face. Then, she noticed that the ground upon which she stood turned out to be a giant hand. The giantess's giant hand. Rin screamed again. _**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ In her frenzy, she wasn't watching where she was going, and backpedaled her way over the edge of the giantess's hand. As she fell, she continued screaming. _I'm going to die,_ she thought to herself.

The giantess quickly reached down, caught Rin before she got hurt, and brought her back up to her eye level. She made a face, and blinked a couple times.

Rin's breath and heartbeat were racing, and she looked at the giantess with eyes wide with fear. "A-ano…" she stammered, "A-anata w-wa….watashi o t-t-tabemasu ka?"

The giantess didn't reply, instead raising a questioning eyebrow.

Rin slowly got back to her feet, trembling. "Ano~…Watashi ga iu koto o….wakarimasu ka?"

Again, her question was met with the same confused look. Rin furrowed her own brow. _Hm….I don't think she understands me,_ she thought to herself, _maybe I can try getting her name, at least._

"Eto~…Anata wa namae ga arimasu ka?" Rin asked the giantess. Gesturing to herself, she continued, "Watashi wa Rin desu."

The giantess seemed to understand Rin's gesturing, and she pointed to her, mouthing the word, "Rin?"

Rin nodded.

The giantess then gestured to herself, and mouthed the words, "Te Fiti."

"Eh….Fihi….?" said Rin, not quite reading the lips right.

The giantess shook her head, and mouthed her name again, slowly this time. "Te Fiti."

"Tefiti?" said Rin.

Once more, the giantess mouthed her name. "Te. Fiti."

"Te Fiti?" said Rin.

Te Fiti smiled and nodded.

"Te Fiti…Sore wa omoshiroi namaedesu," said Rin, giggling.

Te Fiti looked at Rin with that same quizzical look she's been looking at her with the whole morning. However, this look changed to concern when she noticed that Rin was both naked and cut up pretty badly; the only article of clothing she seemed to have on her was a white ribbon tied on her hair. Rin seemed to take notice of this as well, and tried to cover herself up again. "Kya~! Dono yō ni hazukashī….Watashi no f-fuku ni wa n-n-nani ga okotta nodesu ka?"

Te Fiti decided to help in the only way she knew how. With a wave of her free hand, she swept Rin up in a flurry of colorful flower petals; Rin yelped in surprise at suddenly being covered in flowers. After just a few seconds, the flower petal flurry had dissipated, and Rin stood there, clothed and healed. She felt different areas of herself, completely in awe; however, her clothes were different from what she was used to. An orange tapa cloth covered her chest, leaving her torso and shoulders exposed, and a grass skirt covered her waist and legs. "Uwa…" she gasped, "Anata wa megami, matawa nanikadenakereba narimasen!" With a bow, she added, "Te Fiti-san, arigatōgozaimashita~!" _Though, maybe a less-revealing top would be nice,_ she thought as a breeze made her belly shiver.

Te Fiti gave a little nod with her head to acknowledge, and then let Rin down from her hand. Rin walked over to the beach, and noticed something floating in the waves, so she picked it up. It was a bit charred and broken, but Rin recognized what it was. "Koreha….watashi no taburetto," she said. And suddenly, the memories of her father, and her life before, all came back to her. Rin found herself sad and confused; _wait, if I am supposed to be the last human alive,_ she thought to herself, _and my home was destroyed by another world, where am I? If this giant lady is a goddess, then could that mean she made a new world after mine was destroyed?_

Rin stood up to face Te Fiti, but found that she was no longer there. Now, Rin was even more confused. How could a giant island goddess lady simply disappear out of nowhere? Suddenly, her stomach growled, interrupting her train of thought. _Well, goddess or no, she's around here somewhere. And hopefully, she has something to eat on this island._ She looked around, and noticed some coconut trees on the edge of the beach. "Mā…sore wa sutātoda to omoimasu," she said, and walked over to the grove. _Now, all I have to do is figure out how to get them…_


End file.
